Connexion
by Sugar Aoi
Summary: Yukine est lié à Yatô. Par chaque "mauvaise" pensée ou action, une douleur à la nuque fulgurante s'abat sur le Dieu. Pas nécessairement pour les raisons qu'il croit...


Ohayo !

J'ai écrit la fanfiction avant-hier, car une amie m'a poussé à le faire et aussi à lui donner une fin.. un peu plus décente aujourd'hui. Donc, je la poste et je lui dédie le boulot : pour toi, Tekesuta, ma fan de pizza. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps pour vérifier les fautes, mais je m'y collerais, si je n'oublie pas. Bonne lecture en attendant ! En espérant que ça plaise quand même.

**Noragami**

Oh, le sale petit... BORDEL ! Il n'avait même eu le temps de rager sur la première, qu'une seconde décharge avait transpercé sa nuque, d'une manière aussi sournoise qu'un coup dans les parties. Vraiment, ce morveux... C'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter les gamins... Il se frotta la zone touchée, et encore douloureuse, du plat de la main. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir répété qu'il était lié à lui, pourtant ! Au moins un millier de fois ! Bon sang... Et ça faisait un mal de chien, par dessus le marché ! A quoi pensait-il encore ?! Tout ça car il pouvait squatter chez Hiyori tranquille... Il en était sûr. Et même si lui continuait de crécher dehors, pas le choix, la perversité de ce gosse lui faisait vivre un enfer. Foutue puberté. Juste car il voyait une paire de nibards sous les vêtements d'une lycéenne, il se faisait autant de films ? Ca avait empiré avec le temps... La nuit dernière, impossible de fermer l'œil. Sur son banc. Tch... Bon, d'accord, admettons, il ne lui offrait pas le luxe, le confort et tout le bordel qu'il pouvait mériter : le petit voyou lui avait rabâché, suffisamment de fois, qu'il ne devait pas être véritablement un dieu pour vivre dans des conditions pareilles. Le tout enrobé de pseudonymes à la noix. Mais, est-ce que c'était une raison pour le torturer ainsi à distance ? A croire qu'il le faisait exprès pour que ça arrive aussi souvent... Le plus probable était qu'il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser ses hormones. Il avait vraiment du mal avec les gamins... Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva justement avec son problème miniature personnel. Son instrument divin : Sekki. Enfin, Yukine, ou bien quelque chose de synonyme à « sale gosse ! ».

- Oï, le pervers.

Il avait eu mal à la nuque ? Il allait avoir mal à la tête. Au moins le temps de s'en plaindre.

- Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

- Il me prends que tes divagations perverses viennent encore de frapper !

- C-Ce n'est pas des divagations perverses ! Et ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'a choisi comme instrument divin, alors assume ça, espèce de Dieu en survêt de pacotille !

Yâto soupira et appuya ses mains sur ses hanches.

- « Dieu en survêt de pacotille ? », c'est tout ce que tu peux sortir ? Ta puberté te ronge le cerveau ! D'ailleurs... Hiyori n'est pas là ? T'en es au point de fantasmer même en son absence ? Petit vicieux.

- La ferme !

Putain de bor... Il s'était mangé le plateau en pleine poire, tandis que son attaquant était debout sur le lit, avec la tignasse ébouriffée d'un chat de gouttière prêt à vous griffez de toutes ses forces pour sa survie.

- Tu m'as fait mal, espèce d'idiot !

Pratique comme situation, hein ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était du genre à empirer les choses, en plongeant à pieds joints dans les réactions à ne surtout pas avoir en cas de crise...

- Tant pis pour toi !

Et il s'y était attendu, à celle-là. Décidément, ce gosse devenait aussi prévisible... L'adolescent en question commençait à en avoir sa claque. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui disait qu'il pensait à Hiyori, à la fin ?! La pensée lui fit piquer aussitôt un fard. Puis, quitter la chambre aussi rapidement qu'il le put, pour partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, verrouillant, même si ça ne servait à rien, vu les pouvoirs de Yatô. C'était vraiment de sa faute ! Yukine se laissa glisser contre la porte, sa tête trouvant par automatisme le chemin de ses genoux. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même... Comment pouvait-il penser à ce point à cet abruti, d'abord ? Il aurait voulu que jamais cet imbécile ne vienne le harceler et lui avouer, de ce fait, que c'était bien des pensées.. peu avouables, dans sa tête. C'était à le rendre fou. Il voulait oublier... C'était bizarre... Et s'il n'aimait pas quelque chose, c'était de se sentir perdu comme un enfant et semblait aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé. D'ailleurs, qu'était-il exactement pour Yatô...? Il aurait bien voulu croire qu'il s'en foutait, que cela lui passait par dessus la tête et qu'il pouvait même bien crever. Mais non.

L'ironie ? La phrase typique, qu'on pouvait entendre assez souvent dans la rue : _« __Que Dieu me vienne en aide »_ Jamais ! Tout mais pas ça, pitié. Ou un autre que Yatô. C'était essentiel à sa survie... Enfin, demander un soutien, ça signifiait aussi en parler. Plutôt mourir. De honte... Il ne pouvait juste pas y croire et raconter ça ! « Bonjour, je pète un plomb à cause d'un dieu ringard et SDF, à qui je fais bobo, car j'aurais des pensées louches à son sujet ». Ca n'allait pas la tête ?! Il agrippa ses mains dans ses cheveux, un gémissement de désespoir au bord des lèvres. Comment est-ce qu'il allait faire...? Comment pouvait-on gérer une chose pareille ? Si Yatô avait été une fille... Il y aurait peut-être eu une solution ! Peut-être... Il n'était plus sûr de rien...

- Tu croyais sérieusement que tu pouvais m'esquiver comme ça ?

Yukine sortit brusquement de ses pensées, sursauta et se cogna méchamment contre le bois de la porte, derrière lui. Ca faisait mal ! De son côté, le brun cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, lâchant un soupir.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Quoi ?

A son ton, il y avait la réponse fournie... Sa tronche aussi, tiens, faisait office d'acquiescement. Le petit voyou avait les dents serrés et les larmes aux yeux. Quel idiot... Valable pour eux deux, au final. Il s'approcha donc et appuya une main chaleureuse sur la tête blonde.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu te cognes si fort. Mais... vraiment, tu aurais dû t'y attendre, à ce que je revienne comme ça.

PUTAIN ! Ca venait de recommencer ! Il s'était pris la porte trop fort ou quoi ?! La vache... A quoi il pensait, au juste ? Que Hiyori vienne lui soigner son bobo ? Il était tout rouge avec ça... C'était vraiment trop compliqué à gérer pour lui, les gosses.

–-

Encore un matin où il en avait marre d'être seul... Cela devait être bien d'avoir des amis, comme des personnes de son âge à qu'il pourrait se confier, par exemple. Il en aurait vraiment bien besoin. Yukine ne savait pas s'il oserait parler de ce problème épineux s'il avait le choix... Mais avoir cette possibilité représentait déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il pourrait tout garder pour lui et, d'un coup ! Avoir le droit de tout déballer, de se faire comprendre, qu'on puisse lui porter secours. Sauf que... il était vraiment loin du compte, n'est-ce-pas ? Il ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre que Yatô ou Hiyori. La bonne blague, toujours, pour le premier. Quant à la deuxième, il ne savait pas trop... C'était une fille, qu'il appréciait et justement un peu trop pour risquer de la voir être dégoûtée, effrayée par une telle confidence. Merde, il était vraiment fichu ! Ses nerfs en prenaient sérieusement un coup. Depuis l'épisode de la salle de bains, le Dieu s'était déjà bouffé, en plus des douleurs à la nuque, des livres, de la vaisselle (le bol était rempli à ce moment-là..) et surtout un nombre incalculable de remarques pour le tenir à distance. Pourquoi, bon sang, cet idiot prenait ça soit à la rigolade, soit d'un air totalement blasé ?! Yatô lui caressait aussi parfois la tête... comme à un brave _chien-chien_. Il venait de rajouter cette partie par réflexe, histoire de ne pas rougir et le voir démarquer de ce fait, pour l'engueuler une fois de plus. C'était vraiment des pensées perverses..? La première fois, il avait simplement fixé Yatô, une nuit quand ils étaient au temple. En moins de cinq secondes, ce dernier avait sauté du banc en râlant contre « Ce satané Yukine... ». Les mêmes symptômes qu'il lui avait fait subir, en effet, quand il s'était parfois rapproché un peu trop d'Hiyori. Cependant, cela ne devait pas être une raison pour croire qu'il lui faisait mal toujours en pensant à elle ! Il était vraiment un demeuré pour ne pas remarquer le lien entre sa foutue présence à lui et ça ?! Yukine se força au calme, soupirant. Tant mieux... C'était tant mieux, en fait, qu'il ne fasse pas le rapprochement.

- Yukine-kun ?

Il se redressa d'un bond dans le lit et répondit par l'affirmative, prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas, vraiment, vraiment pas de problèmes existentiels dans la vie. Zéro. Pas le moindre soucis. Enfin... Raté. Hiyori entra à ce moment-là, la mine un peu inquiète en posant ses yeux sur la bouille du petit blond.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe en ce moment, Yukine-kun ?

Plan B : l'expression renfrognée par excellence. Et nouvel échec critique, y compris quand il avait affirmé avec force qu'il allait bien. Elle avait un sixième sens ou quoi ?

- Ca a un rapport avec Yatô ?

Il rougit instantanément. Son foutu cerveau était plus contaminé qu'il ne le croyait ! Pitié, pitié qu'elle en ait vraiment un et que ce n'était pas juste que son état crevait les yeux de tout le monde...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirais rien si tu préfères qu'il l'ignore.

Son sourire rassura et fit aussi, paradoxalement, un peu plus se braquer Yukine. Il ne devait pas perdre de vue son objectif : tout enfouir, enterrer dans un coin isolé de son esprit, oublier et le problème serait réglé. Point barre. Visiblement... Il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autres solutions.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me rassurer ! Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Vraiment...? Pourtant, Yatô se plaint de plus en plus souvent de tes... « mauvaises » pensées.

P'tain, pourquoi elle prenait un air gêné tout d'un coup ? Mais... Si Yatô pensait que c'était la présence d'Hiyori qui provoquait ses « montées d'hormones », comme il disait, ça voulait dire qu'elle le pensait aussi ? Pourquoi lui parlait de Yatô dans ce cas ? C'était une manière détournée de le dire ? Elle n'osait pas ? Ou elle savait ? Elle commençait à sentir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette situation ? Non, non... Ce n'était pas possible, pas vrai ?

- Je m'en fiche.

Tant pis si ce n'était pas vrai. D'un côté, il restait toujours invariablement braqué sur une position de défense, de crainte de ce que la chose tapit dans sa coquille ne chamboule le peu de stabilité dans son quotidien.

- Yatô pense que...

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

- Yatô pense que c'est par rapport à moi. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce-pas ? On dirait plutôt que tu penses...

- Je ne pense à rien du tout !

Elle sourit de nouveau, face à son air sauvage, comme un lion prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

- Je crois comprendre...

–-

Hiyori avait compris... Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle n'avait même pas été dégoûtée, juste un peu surprise et... elle lui avait même donné des conseils. Qu'elle sache ne lui avait pas permis de se détendre tout à fait. Il avait fallu insister, pousser pour obtenir un semblant de calme et ne plus obtenir une réaction de braquage pur et simple. Le petit blond en était reconnaissant, au fond, ce n'était pas le problème... :_ « Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais peut-être en parler à Yatô. »_ Il était là ! Quand il avait finalement capitulé, plus ou moins, c'était la phrase avec laquelle l'échange fut conclu. Est-ce qu'elle croyait vraiment que ça arrangerait les choses...? Depuis ses dix minutes de marche, Yukine se disait que c'était débile, idiot, que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie que Yatô sache, d'autant plus que c'était des conneries et qu'il pourrait plutôt oublier ces désagréments, pour que tout s'arrange au final, mais non. Il se rendait au temple malgré tout. Presque par... mécanisme. A chaque pas, il avait de reculé et de foncer en arrière pour s'enfouir sous l'oreiller. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il ne le faisait pas. D'autant plus que cette envie de fuir se faisait plus oppressante dans sa poitrine, une fois arrivé au dit temple et presque en haut des marches.

_Calme-toi..._

- Tiens, tu es venu me rendre une visite ?

Quand est-ce qu'il pouvait arrêter d'arriver par surprise, celui-là...

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, ta vie de clodo ne me manque absolument pas !

Ce qui piqua bien sûr aussitôt le Dieu dans son orgueil. Et entama une nouvelle bataille verbale, en moins d'une minute, faisant oublier à l'un la raison première de sa visite.

- Ce n'est pas car monsieur a pu obtenir une place douillette chez Hiyori qu'il doit faire le malin !

- La ferme, au moins je ne dors pas dehors avec des chats errants qui volent la nourriture ! C'est car tu es jaloux ! Espèce de Dieu en carton !

Un petit moment plus tard, chacun avait croisé les bras et tournait le dos à l'autre, dans une belle démonstration de leur maturité commune. Le Dieu brisa le silence boudeur en premier, tournant la tête vers lui :

- Bon... Pourquoi tu es venu me voir, au juste ?

- Pour rien.

Soupire...

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça. Oh ? A moins que ne soit venu que pour le plaisir de ma présence ?

- L-La ferme !

Il avait déjà envie de partir. Il n'aurait même pas dû venir ! Tch, il s'était laissé ramollir et maintenant il se retrouvait avec un nouveau problème sur les bras... Ce n'était pas juste ! Tout ça lui prenait déjà suffisamment la tête comme ça !

- Tu m'expliques ? Ca a l'air d'être sérieux.

- Pas question ! Je.. Je t'en parlerais une autre fois ! Et non, il n'y a rien à dire ! C'est toi qui te fais des films tout seul, Dieu à la ramasse !

Il lui tourna le dos, cachant les joues brûlantes à son maudit interlocuteur, et traça droit vers la sortie, laissant un Yatô interloqué et peu convaincu par ses paroles. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait, vraiment, ce gamin...? Il avait voir cela avec lui. Pas seulement pour ne pas subir le contre-coup de ses pensées... Il semblait avoir quelque chose qui le taraudait réellement et il se sentait un peu idiot, impuissant de ne pas pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus. Fichu gamin. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il partit à sa suite. Et, de toute façon, même si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il lui balancerait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il resterait au moins là pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur lui. Au cas où. C'était un sale petit voyou, mais celui qu'il avait pris sous son aile après tout...


End file.
